


The Hunter and the BAU

by averagegirl07



Series: Dr. Reid and Dr. Moore [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagegirl07/pseuds/averagegirl07





	The Hunter and the BAU

Username: averagegirl07   
Story Title: The Hunter and the BAU   
Word Count: 6136  
Fandom: Criminal Minds (w/ OC Ashley Moore)  
& Supernatural (w/ OC Tyler Mason  
Rating: G  
Pairing: none

Tyler Mason ran through the dark streets of Atlanta, chasing the monster she had finally tracked down. People stared at her as she passed by but she didn't pay them any attention. She pushed people out of the way, sometimes they were pushed into the still busy street. 

“Sorry!” she yelled behind her and continued running. 

She could see the monster a few feet in front of her and pushed herself to go faster. She was not going to get out runned after all the time she had invested into catching this thing. The monster looked back at her, smiling and showing its fangs. The vampire was just within arms length when Tyler felt a sudden sharp pain in her leg. She tried to keep up but couldn’t and had to stop. People around her were staring and some wanted to help. When she turned into a vacant alley to assess her wound, someone was waiting for her and knocked her to the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Spencer! You’re going to be late to work!” Dr. Ashley Moore hollered from the bedroom. She was just finishing buttoning up her shirt when Dr Spencer Reid poked his head out to the bathroom. 

“I know, I know.” He came out with his shirt partially done, his pants not yet buttoned carrying his shoes and socks. “How is it that you’re done before me? Aren’t girls supposed to take longer in the mornings?” 

Ashley glanced at him in the mirror. His hair was covering his face a little but she could see the smirk on his face. Last night wasn’t really supposed to happen but it did. They’d only been dating for a few months but Ashley had a feeling the whole BAU knew about them. She just hoped Spencer wouldn’t get upset by it. She didn’t think he did but she asked anyway. “Does the team know?” She turned and leaned on the dresser that was almost about her height. 

“Know what?” he asked, tying his shoes. 

“About us?”

“Oh I have no doubt. Rossi knows because Morgan said something and because he something,” he stood up and walked over to her. “Hotch, Emily, JJ and Garcia know.” He pulled her into him. She breathed in his wonderful scent and it comforted her. “Don’t worry. They are behaviorists after all. We do profiler each other.” They stood there for a minute longer before Spencer pulled away. “Now, I gotta get to work and so do you.” He kissed her quickly and grabbed his bag. She smiled, absentmindedly playing with her hair. She grabbed her shoes and purse and they both ran out of the apartment together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Code blue in trauma. Repeat-code blue in trauma.

As Tyler came to, she heard nurses scrambling around outside her door. She heard beeping coming from the monitor next to her and noticed a few cards and flowers. She plopped her head back down on the pillow. How and why she asked herself does she always end up here? She reached for the card closest to her and read it. It was a get well card from probably some other hunter that she didn't know but knew the Winchesters apparently. She hoped they were doing ok. 

She went to sit up and moved her leg- Big mistake! Pain shot up from her shin all the way to her head it seemed. She let out a cry and nurse and someone else came rushing into the room. 

“It's alright. Try to hold still,” the nurse said gently, grabbing a needle with what Tyler hoped was pain killers. The other person who had come in was on her left, gripping her hand. It was a large hand but one she knew instantly.

“Hey Sam.” She looked into his eyes and saw relief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered in the conference room for the briefing. Rossi, JJ and Emily were talking about their short weekend until Reid walked in. The three of them glanced up at him and smiled. 

“What?” he asked timidly, his cheeks getting hot. 

They didn't say anything but continued their conversation. Morgan and Hotch walked in moments later with Garcia on their heels. 

“Ok everyone. Welcome and thank you for coming in on short notice. I'll just get right to it because you're heading to Atlanta. There's been a series of strange activity the past few weeks. That's right, weeks not years.” Garcia brought up some photos on the screen. “So the police have contacted us because the strange events, well they've all involved girls between the ages of 12-21. Our latest victim is a girl named Tyler Mason. Sorry I don't have a photo of her but she was admitted anonymously two days ago for similar bruising and other icky stuff. Anywho! Everything that I've found and what the Atlanta PD has sent is on your tablets. Please be safe and I’m here when you need me.”

Everyone got up and walked out of the conference room. They had dropped their go bags by their desks on their way in so they stopped there. 

“Oh Spencer!” Ashley quickly ran over him. “Sorry I picked this up by accident.” She handed him his phone. “I think you have mine.” 

Spencer searched his pockets and found her phone in his bag. “Sorry,” he said. She smiled, waved to everyone and quickly ran to elevator. 

“Whoa! No one told me the kid had game!” Morgan teased, giving Reid a friendly slap on the shoulder. “Way to go kid.”

“It's nothing,” Reid said, grabbing his bag and heading quickly for the plane. Morgan was right behind him. 

“Hey kid, i didn't mean to embarrass you.”

“No It's ok. I figured everyone knew anyway.”

“Knew what?” Hotch asked, appearing out of nowhere.

“Nothing. Just….How was your weekend?” Reid tried to change the subject. 

The elevator opened and everyone got on. 

“It was good. Got to see Jack play baseball,” Hotch said, remembering. 

“Oh cool.”

“How was yours?” 

Reid met Hotch’s eyes and said, “It was good too.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler was hoping she'd be released after another day or two...not another week. The FBI, the real FBI, had come in to talk to with her as soon as she was conscience. They asked her stupid questions like ‘Where are your parents?’ ‘Do you have any family in the area?’ She responded with the truth but said she had friends looking after her and as if they were waiting outside, Sam and Dean walked in. 

“You're her friends?” JJ asked, Morgan looking a little skeptical. 

“Yeah. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

“Do you live in the area?” Morgan asked. 

“We have a place in Virginia. We'll take her back there when she's released,” Dean informed him. He and Morgan looked each other head to toe. Dean knew they were going to be watching them. 

“Alright well, if she thinks of anything else, she can give me a call,” JJ handed Sam and Tyler a card. 

As they left, JJ asked Morgan, “Didn't she look a lot like Ashley?”

“Yeah,” Morgan agrees. “If I didn't know better, I'd say Dr. Moore has a twin.” 

\------------------------------------

Dr. Reid looked at the board in the police stations conference room. He had mapped out a geographical profile of where all the girls had been victimized. They still weren't sure who or what they dealing with but this would help. Hotch and Rossi were out talking with other victims families while Emily helped Reid try to narrow the search. 

“Hey, guys. Please say you've got something,” JJ said, walking in. Morgan grabbed a water bottle from the fridge just outside and stood in the doorway. 

“Not really,” Reid said, going over the map for the tenth time.

Emily shook her head. “I've gone through the reports of the girls they've interviewed but i've never seen anything like this.” She grabbed a few reports close by. “One girl named Rachel, age 21, she saw a ‘hot guy’ and he asked if she wanted to get out ofthe bar and go somewhere else. That's when she said they turned down an alley and blacked out. She woke up a day later in the hospital with her family. Another girl, this one 18, was walking home with some friends after a night out. She'd been drinking illegally and stopped to take a smoke. Guess where?”

“An alley,” Morgan answered. 

“Right. Someone is praying on these girls in alleys. Now how they know these specific ones will be there I don't know, but we need to find the connection.”

Reid rubbed his head. “I need some air. I'll be right back.” He walked out the front door and headed down a small path. He heard footsteps running behind him and slowed down. He knew those too well. “Are you gonna ask some more embarrassing questions?”

Morgan came up next him. “Nah. But I do have a question.” Reid looked at him, bracing for the torment. “Does Ashley have a sister?”

“Why? Do you like her?” 

Morgan laughed. “No kid. She's all yours. I ask because this Tyler girl JJ and I just talked to looks a lot like her. Has she ever said anything about family?”

“Not that I know of. I mean, she hasn't said anything to me. I can ask her though.” Reid pulled out his phone about to call Dr. Moore before Morgan stopped him. 

“I didn't mean right now. Just if it ever comes up, ask for me?”

“Yeah sure.” Morgan gave Spencer a small pat before heading back. “Hey Morgan!”

“Yeah?”

“You said I could tell you anything right?” Morgan nodded. “Everyone seems to be walking really carefully around me today. Is it because of Ashley?” Morgan grinned and kept walking. Reid smiled and followed him. 

\---------------------------------------

Sam held the crutches while Dean helped Tyler out of bed. She had been in the cast since she got to the hospital but no one would tell her how or what happened. They were to go to radiology to have it looked at and insisted on Tyler using the crutches to get there.

“Got it?” Sam asked, steadying them. 

“Yeah,” she said. She adjusted herself accordingly and put her foot down. She regretted it immediately. The pain came back, almost worse than before and she stumbled backward. Dean caught her and placed her on the side of the bed. 

“Easy there,” he whispered. “It'll pass. Breathe.”

Tyler stared into his wonderful green eyes and relaxed. The pain slowly faded but still remained. She waited a bit longer and motioned to Sam that she wanted to try again. This time, she forced herself to not put her foot down and made a few attempts around the small room. When she was ready, her, Sam, and Dean headed for the elevator. 

When they got off at Radiology, they made their way to check in. Sam helped Tyler down into a chair while Dean let them know she was ready. After 30 minutes, Tyler went back. While they waited, Sam and Dean texted other hunters letting them know how Tyler was doing. Shortly before Tyler was done, Sam glanced over at the check in window. 

“Dean.” He smacked Dean in the shoulder. “Does she look like…?”

Dean looked over. He did a double take. “Is that?”

“I don't think so. The hair is too long but…” They turned around and acted like they were interested in the magazine but the girl walked over to them. 

“Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?” she asked. 

“Uh…” Dean started but Sam cut him off. 

“You just look like our friend,” Sam apologized. He hit Dean again with the magazine. 

“Oh.”

“Sorry to act so rude,” Sam said again. “I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean.”

“Ashley Moore. Well, Dr.”

“You work here?” Dean asked curiously, confused as to why she wasn't wearing what everyone else was. 

“No. Not that kind. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work with bones.” She handed Sam her card. “I also consult with the FBI from time to time, mostly the BAU.”

“What's that?” Dean asked. 

“Behavior Analysis Unit. I think they were here earlier to talk with the most recent victim.” Ashley looked at her watch. “Oh well, I've got to get going. Nice meeting you.” She turned and walked out the ER doors like she owned the place.

Sam and Dean were too out of it to notice that Tyler was back from her x-ray. “Seriously?” The two men jumped and an awkward chorus of ‘hey’’ and ‘how'd it go?’ came out. Tyler told them on the way up what she overheard the doctor saying. “He said it looked like I lost a lot of blood too. I guess they did an emergency transfusion while I was out. Do you know what could've done this?”

“What were you chasing before you were knocked out?” Dean asked, pressing the button. 

Tyler lowered her voice. “I was hunting a vampire and werewolf pack.” She lowered her head. “I know I shouldn't have been hunting by myself, especially two large packs and covens. But i am 18! I can take care of myself.” 

Dean hit the button again and sighed. He looked at Sam who looked just as worried. Dean looked back at Tyler. “I know but,” the elevator door opened and they got on. Another nurse and doctor got on as well so the conversation was limited. “You shouldn't have been out there alone with this creep running around.” Tyler just nodded her head at him. The nurse and doctor got off at Tyler's floor so they followed them out and down the hall to her room. When they got there, they had visitors. 

“Tyler?” the agent asked. 

“Who wants to know?” Dean threw back. The kid looked like he was in his twenties and too young to be an FBI agent. 

“This is Dr. Spencer Reid with the BAU,” Morgan told him. 

Reid was staring at Tyler out of utter shock. Morgan had been right. The resemblance was uncanny between this girl and Ashley. “Holy crap,” he muttered. He looked between Tyler, Sam, Dean, and Morgan. 

“Yeah. We thought the same thing when we saw your girlfriend,” Sam assured Reid. “It's creepy.”

Reid just looked at Tyler, almost as if he couldn't decide what he wanted to do - did he want to run or kiss her. If he did the latter part, Dean may punch him in the face. He seemed very protective of her. Instead, Reid simply turned around and walked out the door already calling Ashley. 

Morgan just smiled as he watched his friend leave then turned his attention back to Sam and Dean. Tyler had climbed very carefully back on the bed and propped her leg up. If they were hunting, she wouldn't be joining them and she hated it. 

“So, since she seems to be involved in this case, maybe you two can help. Do you know what we're dealing with? Cause we're at a complete loss,” Morgan almost seemed to beg. The team and police department couldn't quite place who was chasing these girls. 

“We may,” Sam answered, shooting Dean and Tyler a glance. “But we'll need to speak with just your team…”

“And you'll have to let us use our weapons and take the advice we give you, even if it sounds crazy,” Dean finished. “Also, Tyler will be conferenced in. She's been dealing with what you're after longer than we have.”

“And what is that?” Morgan asked. 

\-------------------------------------

The whole BAU, including Dr. Ashley Moore, looked and Sam, Dean, and Tyler, who was on the webcam, as if they each had three heads - even Garcia had joined the conversation. 

“I'm sorry you said we're chasing after what?” Dr. Moore asked astonished. Reid stood next to her with his arm around her waist, his mind unable to process what these three crazy people just said. The two doctors in the room couldn't wrap their minds around it. 

Tyler perked up. “A gang of vampires and werewolves.”

“Come on, they don't actually exist,” Emily said, trying to convince them that they were insane. 

“Uh, yeah. Werewolves, vampires, djinns, wendigos, demons, you name it. It all exists,” Sam ran through the list. 

“Except big foot. He's fake,” Dean smiled. The group just gave him a ‘screw you’ look and he backed off. 

“How do we find them?” Hotch asked, a straight look on his face. He was quite intrigued by them. They were interesting. 

“Hotch…” Reid and Morgan said together. Hotch put a hand up. 

“They aren't lying. I've been doing this job a long time and they aren't lying.” He turned back to the newcomers. “Is there a way to kill them?”

“Wait. You believe us?” Tyler sat up in the bed. She couldn't believe it! 

Hotch nodded his head and quickly made eye contact with his team. “Tell us what we have to do.”

Sam and Dean showed Rossi and Hotch the gear while JJ, Reid and Ashley headed to the hospital to pick  
up Tyler. She had texted Dean that she was being discharged in about an hour. 

“Nice ride,” Rossi commented as Dean led them to the Impala. 

“She's a beauty!” Dean exclaimed, patting the roof of the car. “She's gotten Sam and I everywhere we needed to be.”

“Well, she's well taken care of.” 

Dean just smiled proudly at Rossi and popped the trunk. “Now you guys won't arrest me for what's in here will you?”

“What do you have in there son?” Rossi asked nervously, absentmindedly reaching for his gun. Hotch followed and reached for his as well. 

“It's everything we need to do our job.” Dean raised the trunk bottom, revealing all of the weapons, salt and holy water. Rossi’s and Hotch’s mouths gawked as they saw what was inside. Rossi started to make a comment on the symbol painted in the trunk hood but Dean filled in the blank. “It's a devil's trap.” Rossi just nodded in acknowledgement. Dean grabbed a few pistols including his, which was silver with a white handle. It was his most prized possession, second to his car. He handed Rossi a few machetes and grabbed three or four dozen silver bullets as well as all the silver plated knives, which he gave to Hotch. After he double checked he had everything, Dean shut the trunk and the three of them started to head back inside through the back door but thought better of it. 

“I’ll call JJ and let her know where we're going,” Hotch said, placing everything down. Dean headed back to the car and opened the trunk and shoved everything back where it was. 

“I’ll go get Sam and tell them the plan,” Dean said, heading quickly inside. 

After a few minutes, Sam and the rest of the team came out. Rossi rode with Sam and Dean while everyone else got in the SUV and they headed to the hotel where they were staying. 

\--------------------------

Tyler tried to pack her things before her ride got to hospital but it was almost impossible for her to move around. She was grateful they hadn't searched her pockets or else she would've been in trouble. She had her favorite knife and gun hidden in the lining. Everything she had was at a hotel in the outskirts of the city so she didn't have much but she would need help getting dressed. 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see her double staring her in the face. Tyler was creeped out by the resemblance and apparently so was everyone else. Her hair was longer and she dressed nicer, probably had a degree in something while Tyler looked how she felt-awful. The guy whispered something in her ear. She must be his girlfriend. Tyler thought about what it would've been like to have a life like that - normal. She laughed to herself All that went downhill when her parents were killed six years prior by a demon. 

No one said anything or moved for the first five minutes. Then the girl said with a smile, “Hi. I'm Ashley.” Tyler smiled back and mumbled a hello. Ashley noticed she hadn't gotten dressed yet. “Would you like some help?” she offered 

“Uh, sure.” Tyler led her to the small restroom, moving as fast as she could on the crutches while Reid and JJ waited outside.

“So, you're why Spencer asked me about to family,” Ashley noted as she helped Tyler into her sweats Sam had brought by the day before. 

“And you're the one my friends were staring at the other day,” Tyler fired back. Ashley looked up, embarrassed. “They were a little freaked out. They also asked me about my family but I'm an only child, as far as I know.”

“Don't worry about it. I told Spencer I had an older brother but no sisters.” Ashley handed Tyler her shirt. “I’ll leave you alone so you can finish. We'll be out here.”

\---------------------------

JJ, Reid, Ashley, and Tyler arrived at the hotel an hour later. Traffic had been backed up due to a small crash which everyone had to slow down and look at. Reid had ended up front with JJ so Tyler could prop her leg up. Tyler couldn't wait to take a shower but when they arrived, she saw that wasn't happening. Everyone was crammed in the hotel room that she and the Winchesters were sharing for the time being. Sam was just getting ready to show the FBI how to kill a vampire. 

“Ok, so vampires are not what you see in the movies. They have fangs but they are not visible. They only come out when they are about to feed. The fangs are a second layer of teeth and are hidden in the gums. They are extremely fast and strong. Also, unlike the movies, the only way to turn into one is to drink the blood of the vampire who is trying to kill you.”

“It sucks. let me tell you but the cure is much worse,”  
Dean cut in. He saw the concerned looks from the newbies faces and clarified. “Don't worry. I was cured a long time ago.”

“Thanks Dean.” Sam turned back to his students. “The only way to kill them is to decapitate them which is why you each have a machete.” Sam showed them how much force to use. “Now, I want you all to show me. JJ, come on up.” JJ stood where Sam was and swung a few times. “Good,” Sam said. “Spencer, your turn.” Reid gulped but stepped forward. He swung hard, nearly missing a lamp on the side table. “Whoa! Ok, um, try imagine it’s a serial killer. Right? That’s what you guys do?” Reid nodded. “Ok, pretend there’s no other weapon and you have to do something. Now,” Sam moved out of the way. “Try again.” Reid did, this time imagining there was someone trying to hurt Ashley and swung, slicing through air. “Good job. Next!” Everyone else took a turn and got good ratings from Sam and Dean. “Ok, now we’re going to tell you about werewolves. Tyler? You want to take this one?”

Tyler had been in her own dream land and was startled out of it. “Oh! Sure.” She reached for her pants she had been wearing a few days ago for her gun. “So, werewolves are tricky. A lot of the time the fairy tales are true. They only come out during a full moon. However, there is the acception. These kinds of werewolves are called pureblood werewolves who can change at any time. These kind are close to the alpha werewolf. The regular kind were people who were either bitten by one or born into the werewolf family.” Tyler caught a glimpse of Sam and Dean grinning proudly. “Sorry, I hope this is making sense. I dont know alot about these creatures but anyway, the only way to kill them is to either stab or shoot it through the heart with silver. This is why we’ve filled all your guns with silver bullets.” She took hers and double checked. “Uh, what else? Oh! They also have the ability to heal their own wounds.” Tyler smiled, proud of herself. “So, anyway, I’m sure you all know how to shoot a gun so this one will be easy.” 

“So, is that it?” Emily asked, sounding overwhelmed. 

Tyler nodded, adjusting herself on the bed. She realized she hadn’t had much pain the last two days but couldn’t take the cast off. As she was explaining, she realized she felt a little strange. While everyone started to slowly migrate outside, she asked Sam to get the saw from the car. When he returned, he realized what she wanted to do.

“Tyler, you can’t walk! You have a broken leg,” he told her as she started sawing.

“How do they know that? I looked at the x-ray, Sam. There was nothing there, not really anyway.” Tyler had lowered her voice. “I lost blood, remember? What if I was bitten?” Tyler continue to cut away. “I need to know.”

Sam put his hand over hers. It swallowed hers but she stopped cutting. “Tyler, whatever it is, Dean and I are here for you.” His eyes were huge with compassion and meaning. 

Tyler felt tears start welling up and quickly wiped them away. “Thanks.” The door opened and Dean walked in, probably seeing what the hold up was.

“Are you crazy? You aren’t fighting!” Dean almost shouted. It only fueled Tyler more, who was almost halfway done. Dean ran over to stop her but Sam pushed him away. “Really, Sam? You’re going to let her do this?” 

“Got it!” Tyler exclaimed. She gently pulled the cast apart. Sam and Dean leaned over, curse words coming from both of them. Tyler started shaking so uncontrollably, Dean wrapped her in his arms.

“It’s gonna be alright, kid.” He looked at the door. “Go with them. I’ll stay here with her.”

“Dean,” Sam said, not having to say much as his brother knew what was possibly coming and what he would have to do. Dean nodded for him to go and he did, turning back once more before closing the door.

\------------------------------------  
“Alright, everyone know the plan?” Sam asked one more time before they headed into the chaos. 

Everyone nodded, gripping their weapons. They had all had a quick run down that if they weren’t sure what they trying to kill to do both methods. They split into two teams - Sam, Morgan, Emily and Rossi on one and Hotch, JJ, Reid and Ashley on the other. Sam and his team went through the front while Hotchner and his group went around back. Everyone had their gun in hand and machete around their waist. 

Sam cracked the door just slightly to see in, shining his flashlight around the abandoned barn. The barn looked to be built in the 1920’s and the red paint was either chipping away or was gone completely. The hinges on the doors were rusty but surprisingly still intact. It reeked of decomposition due to both parties. Sam saw the flashlight from the other side, signaling that the other group was in position. Sam turned to his team and mouthed the word ready. When they nodded, Sam shone the flashlight for the other group. Taking a deep breath, they entered.

They tiptoed around the decaying bodies, which Ashley wanted to inspect but kept close to Reid. Sam got closer to one of the monsters, trying to determine which was what. Without a word, he chopped the head off, causing it to roll toward Rossi. Everyone found one and did the same. The monsters remaining didn’t move but everyone held their breath with every swing. The remaining five monsters should’ve been a piece of cake if Ashley hadn’t accidently kicked one of the soup cans. One of them stirred but Sam was on it, shooting it in the chest. The bang from the gun startled the others, including the one he shot. 

“Start swinging!” Sam ordered. He swung his machete at the vampire’s neck but it moved too quickly. Sam spun around, looking for it while also trying to keep an eye on the others. He turned back around to come face to face with the monster. Just as it started coming for him, it’s head slid to one side. The body collapsed on the ground in a heap. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Morgan said, moving on to help Reid. 

As they surrounded the last vampire, one of the barn doors opened and a howl pierced the night. Hotch finished the remaining vampire and reached for his gun. 

“Back to back everyone!” he ordered. They huddled together in a tight circle, facing the oncoming pack of werewolves. Hotch fired first then all hell broke loose.

Wolves were everywhere and some would charge then fall back, allowing others to invade. Morgan shot one and stabbed another with his machete. That only made her angrier and she jumped on top of him. JJ was right on top of the wolf, stabbing it through the heart. The girl collapsed on top of Morgan, who quickly shoved her off.

“Thanks, JJ,” he said, winded. JJ, covered in blood held out a hand. Once he was up, he saw Sam in a corner. Morgan took aim and shot the biggest one. As the others turned around Sam stabbed and fired as many round as he could. They regrouped, hoping there weren’t that many left. There were seven left. Everyone was tired, heaving as they prepared themselves. One of the wolves, a girl about her height and maybe 23, was eyeing Ashley. She hadn’t gotten to the group in time. 

“Spencer!” she yelled, getting backed into the wall. When Spencer turned, his heart almost stopped. He stepped forward, took aim, and hit his target. When the monster fell, he ran towards Ashley, gathering her in his arms. 

The remaining wolves were still advancing and no one had anything left. The second biggest, probably the second in command Sam thought, pounced. Sam was ready but the wolf was knocked away by another one. When she stood up, everyone gasped. 

“Tyler?” Morgan asked no one in particular. She turned toward them and smiled, showing her teeth. She pounced on the wolf again and, holding her gun, fired three into his chest. She moved on to the next one. 

Another shot rang out behind them, another wolf going down midair in front of Emily. “Started the party with me?” Dean asked. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. 

Rossi shot one of the second to last wolf, a boy no more than 16. “One more!” he shouted. 

JJ was ready but Ashley wanted this one. She shot it right on target but nothing happened. She swung but missed. She tried again, the fangs coming closer. Tyler jumped on its shoulders, biting its neck, ripping and tearing. The monster howled in agony, slowing down. 

“Go ahead,” Tyler told her. She handed Ashley her machete. “You cut, I’ll shoot.” Ashley nodded, a yell of anger escaping her. She sliced through the remainder of the flesh while Tyler shot. It went down in a second. For good measure, Tyler shot it five more times. 

As the last of the shot echoed through the barn, everyone breathed. Morgan collapsed on the ground by a pile of hay, Hotch and Rossi leaned against the wall, JJ and Emily sat near Morgan and Reid held Ashley close to his chest. Blood covered mostly everything in the barn and the bodies of the monsters laid scattered about. 

“Well?” Sam asked Dean, watching Tyler roam around the barn, trying to go back to normal. 

“It wasn’t easy, man,” Dean replied. “She was a wreck.” Dean told Sam about how shortly after they left, Tyler had gotten a fever, any wound that slightly remained while she was hospitalized healed, and then she wolfed out. Dean also told Sam that he was about to shot her but then, all on her own, she faded back to herself and wanted to help. They sped all the way here, breaking every traffic law. He asked Tyler if she could remember what the werewolf looked like, even if she only saw them for a split second. She gave a good a description as she could and with that, Dean had the one changed her. “So, while she was biting him, she took some of his blood.” Dean held up a tube of blood. 

“You mean…” Sam started, excitement rising.

“Yep. She can be cured,” Dean smiled. 

Tyler had made her way back to their sides. “I know it won’t be fun and that I could die but I can do it.” The BAU gathered around, curious. “Morgan, can you hold my arms and someone hold my legs?” Morgan came around behind her while Sam held her legs. Tyler braced for the change. Dean poured the blood into her mouth and held her jaw closed, forcing her to swallow it. Emily and JJ gaged, Hotch was disgusted and Rossi got sick. Ashley was intrigued as was Reid. Tyler jerked and Morgan almost lost his grip but he tightened. She accidently kicked Sam in the face a few times. They waited for over an hour, everyone wanting her pain to end until she stopped. The claws and fangs disappeared and her yellow eyes were replaced with her blue ones. 

“How are you feeling?” Morgan asked, wiping the hair from her face. 

“You all look like crap,” she said, looking around the group.

“And she ok,” Dean said with a sigh of relief. Tyler stood up and gave him and Sam a hug. “Alright, let’s all go home.”

\--------------------------------

On the flight back to Virginia, Hotch sat down to write his report. He wasn’t even sure where to start. He and Dean lied to the Atlanta PD the next morning. They had all gone back to their hotel to change and get cleaned up. He had started to write so many times but came up with nothing.

“Writer’s block?” Rossi asked jokingly. He took the seat across from him.

“You could say that. I just don’t know if the government is ready for this.”

“They never will be. Hell, we sure weren’t.” 

Aaron agreed. He focused his attention on the team. Morgan was asleep with his headphones on as usual, JJ and Emily were playing a quite game of cards while on the couch sat Reid and Ashley, quietly talking. He smiled.

“What?” Rossi asked, turning around, “Oh.” He smiled as well. The two shared a quiet laugh but that sparked JJ’s and Emily’s interest. 

“What’s so funny?” Emily asked, placing a card down. She followed Rossi’s gaze and returned with a head nod and smile. “So you two. What are your plans for when we get back?” 

Ashley and Reid both looked up, the conversation abruptly ending. 

“Oh, you know. Maybe go to a boring museum then go back to one of our apartments,” Ashley teased, leaning into Spencer. He agreed and kissed the top of her head. Since they all knew, he wasn’t going to let them embarrass him. 

“We may play a game chess,” he slyly added. 

Morgan turned around for that. “Oh, yeah! Kid’s got game!” He held his hand up and Reid high fived it. 

The rest of the flight wasn’t very long and when they arrived back Quantico, Garcia was waiting.

“Well, you never called me back! Why didn’t you call me?” she complained to Morgan, slapping his arm.

“Sorry baby girl. Things got complicated,” he said, giving her a hug. JJ gave her one too. 

“Well, I want to hear all about it,” Garcia hollered as everyone headed to their desks. “Wait. Where’s Reid?” Rossi pointed out the door by the elevator. “Oh!” Reid gave Ashley a kiss goodbye and was saying something that Garcia or anyone couldn't hear. “What’s happening? What’s he saying and why am I always the last to know?” 

“Don’t worry, Garcia. Even they don’t know everything,” Reid said as he walked by. 

“What does that mean?” Morgan asked, laughing that even the genius had his secrets. Reid didn’t say another word as he grabbed his bag, smiling as he walked back out to Ashley. They linked hands and waved to the team as the doors closed. 

Garcia was dumbfounded and JJ just turned to her work. 

“Hey guys, Sam just messaged me and said they all got home safely and Tyler will be back to hunting in no time,” Hotch hollered from the doorway of his office.

“What did I miss?” Garcia asked. 

“You can read my report Garcia. That will tell you all you need to know.” Garcia headed to the office and couldn’t believe what she read.


End file.
